Are You Asking Me Out On A Date?
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Jack asked Ianto out before; this is where they get to go on several dates throughout Series 2 and a little beyond . Sort of an evolution of their relationship. Enjoy!


Title: Are You Asking Me Out On A Date? The Not So Typical, But Oh So Lovely Dates That Jack and Ianto Go On…

Summary: Jack asked Ianto out before; this is where they get to go on several dates throughout Series 2 (and a little beyond). Sort of an evolution of their relationship. Enjoy!!!

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: See my author profile.

Notes: Jack asked Ianto out in "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" but the only times we hear about them going out is in the novel "Pack Animals" (a date at the zoo is interupted, arrgh!) and in "C of E" Ianto's sister mentions them going to a French restaurant. But THAT'S IT!!! That's where this story came from.

Each date is short and sweet, with little to no interference from Torchwood and aliens. Not always the typical date, but always fun! The boys DESERVE it as they never got it on the show. Much more light-hearted than my other stories, but there is a little bit of drama and angst (gotta love it!!).

References to various episodes (maybe novels, fiction) are made, but they're not too weighty so if you haven't seen a particular episode (or read), don't worry! It's more for a timeline, to chronicle the blossoming relations between Jack and Ianto… And I included each episode title for you!!!

Also, some of the ficlets have an ** next to the title. This means that there are some added notes on that ficlet that are SEPARATE from the main story. They're at the end so as not to get in the way.

I value people's input. So don't be afraid if you think that something needs fixing. I want everyone to understand what I'm trying to get across in my stories, even if they don't particularly agree with it. Thanks!

Love it or hate it, drop me a line either at my email twiantojones yahoo . com (no spaces) or click the review button. I appreciate all critiques and opinions, but flames will be used to make ooey gooey smores! Cheers!!

~_~_~

Intro: Recollections:

Captain Jack Harkness smiled as he dressed for dinner. Tonight was a special night. It had been four months since Tosh and Owen had died and it was also the anniversary of his first date with Ianto. They were going to remember their dear friends and celebrate life.

Ianto. It was strange how in just over two years Ianto Jones had become the most important person in the world to him. It was equally strange how in that short span of time Jack had gone from flirtatious bachelor to devoted partner. It had been a while since he'd been part of a couple. Ugh… he hated that word. He wasn't really sure why but he hated it whenever anyone referred to them as such. Oh well. It didn't matter. Especially not tonight.

No, tonight was going to be all about Ianto. Jack grinned; he was really looking forward to this date. He and Ianto hadn't been on very many real dates. Torchwood took so much of their time that they had actually only been on a couple of conventional dates. Well, they'd tried to go on more dinner-and-a-movie type dates, planned events, but something always came up or interrupted them (like that time when the Achenbrite device had turned Ianto invisible and ruined their date at the zoo). However he found himself reminiscing quite fondly of the not so conventional dates that they'd gone on.

Good times indeed.

~_~_~

Date # 1: Dinner and a Movie ("Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang")

Jack held the chair out for Ianto as the hostess placed two menus on the table. He flashed her a smile as he sat in his own chair. He had been back for only a couple of days and had really been looking forward to taking Ianto out. His time away with the Doctor had made him realize that he had taken too much for granted and he wasn't about to let something so good for him slip through his fingers. The fact that Gwen was now engaged had given him the push he needed to choose between the two of them. He had been attracted to Ianto from the start so he found that he really couldn't complain. Ianto was not only good-looking and had an incredible taste in clothes but he was also fun to be around. As he sat across the table looking at his young archivist he found that he was quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.

"So, what are you ordering?" he asked as he picked up his menu.

"I'm torn between the fettuccini Alfredo and the chicken Parmesan. You?" Ianto looked up at him and offered him a small smile. He was nervous, probably more so than Jack. That alone made Jack very happy that he had asked Ianto out. He could see this night ending on a high note.

"I think I'll get the Alfredo myself." He then opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the server. They ordered their drinks and food and then turned their attention back to each other.

"Did you want to say something, Jack?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Jack assured him. He decided it would be best to wait until they were alone.

After dinner they walked to the cinema and waited in the line for tickets. Ianto had chosen the movie at Jack's insistence so they were watching a period drama. Jack insisted on getting popcorn and drinks, after all he argued, you couldn't truly enjoy the film if you didn't have snacks.

The movie was good and not too long. The evening was still young so afterwards they walked back to Ianto's for coffee and conversation. Jack hung up their coats as he watched the younger man prepare two cups of his fantastic brew. He sat down on the couch and smiled when Ianto joined him, coffees in hand.

"This is the perfect end to a perfect first date," Jack mused as he sipped at his brew. He reached over and tugged Ianto against him. He had missed this; just sitting on a couch doing nothing but talking and relaxing was most definitely a favorite activity of his.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Ianto chewed worriedly at his lip. "Why me?"

"Huh? Why you what?"

"Why did you ask me out and not Gwen?"

Jack straightened up and looked at the other man. He had often wondered if Ianto knew of his attraction to Gwen. It appeared that he had indeed noticed. The look on his face was tightly guarded but he knew Ianto well enough to see the fear and apprehension.

Jack sighed. "I could have asked her, but I asked you because I don't have to wonder who it is you want to be with. She has Rhys; she needs the normalcy that being with him brings. Not that you don't deserve it too, but I kinda like being the one whose bed you fall asleep in and who you come to when you need to talk. Besides, I like being selfish. With her I couldn't be, but with you… You don't push me. You…" He reached up and cupped Ianto's face in his hand. "You let me be me, not some super hero that you've conjured up in your head. You _let_ me be _me_…" He kissed Ianto and smiled when Ianto kissed him back.

~_~_~

Date # 2: Coffee and Jealousy ("Sleeper")

Ianto was sitting at a small table at an indoor/outdoor coffee shop waiting for Jack. UNIT had called just as they had been heading out so Ianto had said he would go enjoy the sunshine as he walked to the shop to wait for his lover. It had been thirty minutes so Jack was most likely on the way now. It had been a difficult couple of days considering the whole mess of the Sleeper agent combined with Jack still getting back in the swing of things. Gwen was still barely talking to Jack as a result.

He sighed. Gwen… It always came down to Gwen Cooper. He liked her, he really did, but the way she had Jack twisted around her finger (not that she'd tried to, it had just happened) made him so…. angry. He wanted to scream his rage, he wanted to--

"Refill, sir?"

The server was a young man in his twenties with bright eyes and an attractive face. He held a coffee pot in his hand and looked at Ianto with a smile.

"Er, yes, please. Thank you." Ianto really hoped that no one had noticed the rage building inside of him. For one thing it wouldn't do to show such emotions in public. And other thing, Gwen was his friend and colleague. They had to be able to work together despite a shared attraction to Jack. Damn, he really wished that he had never told her about Jack's "bedroom manners" now.

The server moved so that he could lean over Ianto's shoulder and oh-so-_s l o w l y_ pour fresh brewed coffee into the plain white mug. He couldn't help but wonder if the well-dressed man was gay. Damn, he hoped so! He wore the most subtle aftershave and looked like a model and he--

"Ahem…"

They both looked up to see a very irate Captain Jack Harkness standing opposite them.

"_Am I interrupting anything gentlemen_?" came the short, clipped voice.

Jack had bristled from across the way when he saw the cute server leaning a little too close to Ianto. Was it really necessary to stand so close or to take so long pouring coffee? Cocky little wanker.

"Jack!" Embarrassed by the direction his thoughts had been heading, Ianto practically knocked the server to the ground as he jumped up. He really hoped Jack didn't ask questions. He smiled a too bright smile at his lover and gestured towards the empty chair. "Care to join me?" he choked out in a squeak.

Jack's scowl softened as he looked at Ianto. Oh boy, was he nervous about something! Probably to do with Gwen (so jealous, Mr. Jones) or the cute, flustered server who was mumbling incoherently as he tried to fill their coffee cups.

Jack flashed Ianto a just bright enough smile and said, "I'd love to."

The thing was, he _meant_ it.

~_~_~

Date # 3: Games and Pizza ("To the Last Man")

"Okay, now watch the master at work…" Jack struck the red ball and watched as it bounced (once, twice, three times) and landed less than a foot from the hole. "Ha! Beat that, Jones!"

Ianto shook his head at Jack's childish enthusiasm. It was a pleasant change from the brooding man of the morning. Sending Tommy back to the past had been difficult for them all. Ianto had been most pleased when Jack had grabbed his arm as he had been preparing to leave this evening and asked if he wanted to go have some fun. Normally those words were followed by Chinese take-out and rowdy sex (in the Hub or Ianto's flat) so he had been both surprised and thrilled when Jack had driven (in Ianto's car so as not to freak out anyone) them to the miniature golf course and insisted that they play a round.

"Ah, Captain, you always get too cocky."

"I'll show you cocky… Just as soon as we get back to yours'."

"You're assuming that I intend on inviting you up. My, my!" Ianto stepped forward and lined up his putter to his yellow ball. He lightly tapped the sphere and smiled triumphantly as it smoothly sank into the hole. He turned to the Captain.

"Hole in One. I believe that means you're buying the pizza… sir."

Jack grinned and shook his head. He was a graceful loser (ah, most of the time) and had to admit that this was a good idea. Everyone had been deeply affected by what they'd done and Jack had insisted that they all (Rift providing, of course) take a couple days off to relax and refocus. He knew that Ianto would _not_ unless forced to, so he had cheerfully drug him out of the Hub. And now, seeing the relaxed smile on the other man's face he knew it had been the right thing to do.

He smiled at his lover as he remembered their heart to heart the night before. He meant it when he'd said he wouldn't change being here for the world. His heart had pounded as Ianto had gazed at him intently, biting at his own lip. The moment had seemed to stretch out forever before finally Ianto couldn't restrain himself and he had leaned forward, cupping Jack's face and kissing him the most intimate kiss of the older man's life.

"Okay, pizza now or when we get back to yours'?"

"I'm a little bored of Jubilee to be perfectly honest. Besides, I used to come here when at school. The pizza, and all the snacks really, cost a bundle but they're so good."

"Now it is then!" Jack grinned as Ianto pulled him by the arm and led him towards the snack shack. This beat alien hunting any day!

And he wouldn't change it for the world.

~_~_~

Date # 4: At the Mall ("Meat") **

Ianto had told him that he didn't have to come with him. Ianto said he was going to the mall to shop for new jeans. Ianto had insisted that Jack stay and catch up on his paperwork. Jack had insisted on tagging along. Sadly though, he was too busy thinking about _why_ Ianto hadn't wanted his company to be able to admire the way that the jeans he was trying on right now were just a little snug but not snug enough to meet the Captain's exacting high standards.

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto look at his reflection in the dressing room mirror. He knew Ianto was upset. How could he not be? Just a couple hours ago he had practically dumped Ianto in favor of Gwen. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been _that_ bad, but no doubt it had felt like it to his lover. Just a couple weeks ago, during the whole affair with Tommy, they had resumed the physical aspect of their relationship and now, because of Jack's stupidity, he had a feeling that Naked Hide and Seek was not going to be played for a while.

Ianto glanced at Jack through the mirror. He felt bad that Jack felt bad but the older man needed to understand that not only had he humiliated Ianto in front of the others but also he did not know exactly where he stood with Jack. He couldn't really blame Gwen for refusing to Retcon Rhys; he wouldn't have been able to do it to Lisa if she'd survived. It was the way that Jack had reacted to the whole stupid argument. It made his relationship with Ianto seem so insignificant.

Gwen willing to give up her memories and saying she wouldn't even know the difference. "I would!" followed by the worried chewing of his lip. Storming past Ianto, snatching his beer back and going into his office to watch Gwen and Rhys on the CCTV while ignoring his lover. Did Jack really not see that it made everyone else think that Ianto really was just a 'part time shag' to him?

Ianto sighed as he recalled the conversation he, Owen and Tosh had been engaged in just before Gwen brought Rhys down into the Hub. He remembered Tosh' s comment (just ask him out, Tosh!) to Owen about dating coworkers. He had looked up at Jack and had been paralyzed by the look his lover had given him in return. There had been so much passion, so much emotion, so much…. _something_… in that look. He had truly begun to believe that he had imagined Jack's feelings for Gwen. It had caused his skin to flush and he'd had to look away quickly, taking a drink from his bottle to help calm his nerves. Later that day when he'd gone to get the stun guns from storage Jack had approached him and had teased his fears away (and Ianto had gotten to cop a feel with out even trying!). At the time he'd been so sure that Jack was his.

Now though, he wasn't sure of anything.

"Those jeans are so not tight enough…" Jack slipped up behind him and rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said softly, sincerely.

"For what?" He had to know. What was he to Jack? A seat warmer? Something more?

"For making you feel this way. It's written all over your face." Jack wriggled his jaw, sending shivers down Ianto's spine. "You're more important to me than that. I won't pretend that I don't care about her as more than a friend, but I care about you more than Gwen I need you to help keep me grounded, just as she needs Rhys."

"Which is why you didn't force her." He'd guess that was part of it at least.

"That and I tried to imagine if I had to make that same decision concerning you. I wouldn't be happy knowing that I had to Retcon you either. I did the whole 'put yourself in someone else's shoes' thing and didn't think how it would look to you or the others. I'm sorry for worrying you. You should never have to worry about that. About how I feel about you."

He could see and feel the sincerity. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it was almost as good.

"Just don't do it again."

"So I'm forgiven then? We're okay?" Jack hoped they were and could hurry up. Not only did he hate malls but he hoped they would get on to the make-up sex.

"Yep. We're okay." Ianto smiled at him and then stepped through the curtain back into the dressing room. "Can you hand me those other jeans, please, Jack?"

Jack sighed. So much for a quick trip to the mall. He picked up the articles and pulled back the curtain a bit. He gaped when he saw Ianto standing there in his underwear and tee shirt only, a smirk on his face.

"Do hurry up, Jack. Before the attendant gets back…"

With a grin Jack stepped inside and pulled the curtain closed. Ianto reached for his belt and began to undo it.

He _loved_ the mall.

~_~_~

Date # 5: Used Books and Ice Cream Cones ("Adam")

"What was it called again?" Ianto asked Tosh. Next to him was Jack, also looking at the book titles.

"Road to Oz," came Tosh's voice over the comm unit.

"Okay, I'll let you know if we find it. See you soon." He touched the earpiece and looked back at Jack. "Road to Oz…. See it anywhere?"

"Nope, not yet. Why can't she just go online or into a regular bookstore?"

"Something about it being a special gift for someone. Someone who like used books apparently." Ianto carefully sifted through a stack of dusty tomes and sneezed as some of the dust went up his nose. "So, any ideas about these last two days?" he asked.

They were all confused as to how they had lost two days. Since Jack had Retcon in his blood too they were clueless as who had drugged them and why.

"A few, but my head keeps telling me to not worry about it." Jack flashed him a grin. "Although I would like to remember any games you and I may have gotten up to so we could play them again." He was concerned that they had forgotten for a reason and that reason could come back to haunt them later. He also had the feeling that he was the one who had Retconned them all but wasn't about to say it. "You know, I'm actually surprised that you've taken my reading of your diary so well. Do I have to sleep with one eye open?" he teased.

"No, not really," Ianto replied. "I'm actually surprised that you hadn't read it before now-- AH HA!" He lifted from a lower shelf a large hardbound book covered in a layer of dust. He ran his hand over the cover and smiled. "Found it! And it's fairly inexpensive too."

"Great! Tosh'll be pleased." Jack took out his wallet and removed his credit card. "Let's buy this and get out of here."

After purchasing the book and calling Tosh, Jack insisted on treating Ianto to an ice cream. Now they walked along the Plass licking their vanilla cones and chatting about life out side of Torchwood.

"Ianto, you said something before, about me and your diary…"

"Oh, just that I figured you had all ready read it, that's all." He ran his tongue around the base of the cone in a vain attempt to stop the drips.

"Oh." Jack paused to watch Ianto's tongue for a moment. "I'm sorry. I know that it was private. I just couldn't resist -- do I really talk in my sleep?"

"Sometimes. Usually you're mumbling something about a master or whatnot. Other times," Ianto blushed. "Well, other times it's more explicit."

"Those must be the times when I'm dreaming of you…"

"Jack!"

"What? If you were me and were dreaming of you, you'd be talking in my sleep too!"

Ianto shook his head. "Not even going to try to understand that! Really, Jack…. Sex is all you think about isn't it?"

Jack grinned at him. "No…. Being with you, on the other hand…" He reached down and squeezed the hand that carried the bookstore bag. "Yeah…"

They walked in silence for a few minutes, licking at their ice cream. Jack couldn't help but wonder at the growing feelings he had for Ianto. They had evolved from casual lovers to something more, something more intense. He couldn't understand what it was he felt, he couldn't--

"By the way, Jack, I think we might need to remeasure…. Just to be safe…."

~_~_~

Date # 6: Paint and Ramen ("Reset")

"I can't thank you enough for helping me here Jack."

Jack looked over at Ianto standing in front of the microwave and grinned. Ianto wore old jeans and an old university tee shirt; both were covered in paint. There was also paint in Ianto's hair, on his arms and on his bare feet. He looked adorable. And incredibly sexy.

"I don't mind. What made you decide to paint the whole flat though?" He wiggled his toes and leaned back against an upturned milk crate. He too was wearing jeans and a tee shirt; he also was liberally covered in light green paint (Mint green, according to the label on the can).

"Well, as the Rift has decided to be nice and give us a little break, and the paint was starting to look extremely dated, I thought I'd take the time." Ianto bit his lip and looked into the living room at his lover. "I know this wasn't what you had in mind when you suggested we spend the day together--"

"No worries, Ianto!" Jack stretched his arms and grinned at him. "So long as I get to spend it with you. Besides, I spend as much time here as you, it's only fitting that I help spruce up the place."

Ianto smiled at that. "True. I _do_ like the color you picked for the bedroom."

"You look good in red; it's _so_ your color. It stands to reason that it would look good in your room as well." Oh yeah, Jack loved it when Ianto wore red. Just last night he had come to bed wearing only a red tee shirt (only!) and had complained that he really needed to do laundry before the hamper had a fit and rebelled against him. He had quickly proved to his young lover that the red cotton tee shirt was better than satin or cashmere any old day. They hadn't gotten much sleep, but neither of them cared.

"Insatiable, you are." Ianto walked back into the room carrying a tray with two bowls and two beers.

"So, what's for lunch?" Jack asked as he reached for his beer.

"Ramen noodles. I need to go to the store and replenish my cabinets so it was either this or take out."

"And if we get take out," Jack reasoned. "Then we'll be too stuffed to paint anymore as we always order too much." He set his beer down and grabbed a bowl. "Did you know that you have paint in your hair?"

"Shut up and eat."

"Yes sir!"

They sat in a companionable silence as they ate. Jack found himself thinking about these last few months since he'd been back. He realized that he had gone on more dates with one person in that short time than he had in decades with various people. That made him wonder exactly what the future had in store for them. He was immortal, a Fixed Point in Time and Space. Ianto would slowly age, grow old and die (if Torchwood didn't kill him first). Could they make a relationship work _knowing_ that time was against them and they had no way of beating the odds? He loved Ianto too much to lose him. Crap, had he really just thought that?

"Thinking too hard. Don't. Whatever it is, it'll work itself out in the end."

Jack grinned at him. "Got it! Now, as we only have a few weeks until Ms. Cooper gets married, is it too late to ask you to go with me?" He would analyze his feelings later, maybe tomorrow.

"Sod." Ianto smirked at him. "Like I'd go with anyone else."

"So then you'll dance with me?"

"Jack…."

"We'll sneak into the hall or something. Don't worry about it; I know PDA's aren't your thing."

"Well, all right then." Ianto smiled at him and leaned back. "Oh, I just remembered, the room for your VIP friend has been arranged. I've booked it for a week with the understanding that it might end up being an extended stay."

"Let's just hope that whatever it is doesn't take that long." Jack smiled at him. He was looking forward to seeing Martha again. He wondered if she would arrive in uniform. If so, he'd have to see about stealing her cap off of her. He looked at Ianto. Oh yes…. Red was _definitely_ his color!

~_~_~

Date # 7: Laundry Day ("Dead Man Walking")

Ianto folded a bath towel and placed it on the slowly growing pile of bath towels perched on the table in the kitchen. Had it been only a week ago that he and Jack had repainted the walls of his flat? It seemed like ages had passed since then. He thought of Owen sitting at home alone in his misery. It wasn't fair that the man should have to suffer like this. It had been difficult enough to see the man die but to see him go through life as a corpse? No one deserved that!

He looked up as the front door opened and he smiled tiredly at Jack.

"Laundry at this hour?" Jack asked with a shake of his head. It was nearly ten in the evening. "I was kinda thinking of taking you out for a late dinner or something. You okay?"

"Not really. And I don't really feel like going out, if it's all the same."

Jack slipped his arms around him and rested his head against Ianto's. "What's wrong? Is it Owen?" He had been thinking about it all day himself. But really, he had't been ready to let Owen go just yet. Not ready to say goodbye.

"Yeah."

One little word and Jack sighed. He remembered hearing Ianto's voice over the comms while he hunted down Death ("Jack. Gwen? _Anybody_?") and had felt bad for leaving him alone. If Death had made its way up instead of down, Ianto and Martha would both probably be dead now. He tightened his grip on Ianto and kissed his neck.

"Wanna know something?" he whispered. He felt Ianto nod. "I got scared tonight. I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I'm not ready for that. Don't know if I ever will be."

They stood in silence except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. After a few minutes Jack gently pulled away and reached for the pile of freshly laundered towels.

"I'll put these up and be back. After we finish, we can order take out and relax a little. Maybe have a James Bondathon."

"Jack."

Ianto's voice stopped him when he crossed the threshold.

"How about after we finish here we head down to that new 24-hour Indian deli? I hear the food is delicious."

Jack turned and smiled at the blush on his lover's face. "Sounds great!"

As he walked down the hall to the linen cupboard he found himself enjoying these little moments with Ianto. And as he helped folded the various items (several of which were his own) he found himself smiling at how domesticated he had become since getting involved with Ianto Jones.

It was incredible how something as mundane as folding laundry could be the most enjoyable date possible. Looking at the young man next to him, a smile on his young face as he chatted about Indian cuisine and vocally compiling a to-do list, he knew that this particular date would stick with him for eons to come.

It was just _that_ memorable.

~_~_~

Date # 8: Berets and Hotel Rooms ("Day in the Death")

"Is Owen going to be all right?"

Jack looked up as Ianto stepped into his office. He just looked at his lover and then stood. Crossing quickly to the door he wrapped his arms tightly about the younger man and held him close.

"Jack?"

"About as all right as he can be, considering." He nestled his nose down into Ianto's shoulder and breathed in. The personal scent that lay just beneath the subtle aftershave always managed to help soothe him. It didn't help that he'd been imagining it being Ianto who'd been shot these last few days. If that had been the case, Jack didn't know what he'd have done.

"What about you? I know you feel guilty. You're the one who went and got the other glove."

"So perceptive, Tiger Pants."

"You love calling me that, don't you? Even when I'm not in pinstripes."

Jack chuckled and lifted his head. "What can I say? You look sexy in stripes and you do like to growl…"

"Oy!" Ianto blushed as he remembered just last night after folding laundry and going to the deli. "Bastard."

"You know it." Jack kissed his temple and pulled back. "So, how's about we get out of here and get some dinner? I'm starved!" Plus, being with Ianto would help chase the demons away, at least for a little while.

"I got a better idea, Jack."

"Oh? And what idea would that be?" Knowing Ianto it would be something kinky.

"I was thinking of room 426 at the Cardiff Memorial Hotel."

"Oh?"

Ianto began to tug at his arm and Jack oh so willingly allowed him to lead him out of his office.

"Mmm. I thought that a change of scenery would do us good. Oh, and then there's the goodbye gift from Martha."

"What goodbye gift?" Jack asked curiously. Martha hadn't given him anything.

Ianto just smiled and led him out of the Hub and to his car. Not a word was exchanged as he drove them to the hotel and led him to their reserved room. It was only when he crossed the threshold that Jack realized what Martha had given him.

Lying in the middle of the king sized bed, on top of a black satin comforter, was a bright red beret. A UNIT cap.

"She didn't!"

"She did."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card."

"All ready in the post… Now, there's only one thing you have to remember, Jack."

"And that is…."

"Shut up, lie back and leave e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g to me."

~_~_~

Date # 9: Confetti ("Something Borrowed") **

NOTE!! My favorite Date…. Try reading it aloud, while imaging the voices of Jack and Ianto.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"But I am!"

"I know you are, Jack. The thing is there's no reason for you to apologize. I'm not mad, honest."

"You look mad…"

"Jack, I'm exhausted. Yesterday we caught three Weevils, continued the overhaul of the Archives, helped Owen with two autopsies and had a man-eating shape-shifting alien on the rampage. Today, after only a couple hours of fitful sleep, I had to endure the most embarrassing looks at the wedding boutique and try to keep Gwen and Rhys' families from getting eaten by the very same alien from before, which also, in case you did not notice, had impregnated the blushing bride. No, sorry. I'm not mad. Just quite possibly about to fall over from exhaustion."

"But I danced with Gwen and I'm pretty sure that everyone, though now asleep and possessing no memory of what happened today, thought that I was trying to steal her away from her brand-new husband. That had to be humiliating and upsetting for you. I mean, the look on your face when you cut in--"

"Jack, _please_ don't make me repeat my reasons for why I'm so tired. I was running on adrenaline for over twenty-four hours and had only started to wind down when you and Gwen danced. To be honest, I was also a little bit tipsy. All I wanted, after all of the chaos of the last two days, was to dance with you. And need I remind you that a few weeks ago, the day we spent painting my flat, you asked me yourself to dance with you tonight."

"Oh yeah, I did. But wait a second… PDA's aren't your thing. You always ignore me when I try to even hold your hand!"

"Not true. Remember our interrupted date to the zoo? We held hands that day. So long as you keep it to acceptable levels of PDA I don't mind. But the 21st century isn't quite as free-minded as the 51st. Oh, and because of the Nostrovite I knew that we would have to Retcon everyone and that no one would remember two hot men grinding on the dance floor."

"Sneaky bastard. Too bad we didn't. Grind that is."

"Oh, that must have been my incredible powers of fortune-telling. I've had a vision that once we're finished playing Wedding Faeries we'd be dancing to our own tune. Right here."

"Here? Now?"

"Why not? The DJ equipment is still here… Tosh took Owen home in her car… There's just you and me and the confetti."

"Mr. Jones, I like the way you think."

~_~_~

Date # 10: Film Fest ("From Out of the Rain")

Jack had convinced Ianto to take him to a movie. Unfortunately there were no decent movies out so instead he took Jack to the video rental shop down the block from his flat. He also picked up a box of microwavable popcorn, a case of beer and some chocolate ice cream. Now they sat on the couch ignoring the movie playing on the DVD player while the popcorn grew cold, the beer room temperature and the ice cream melted.

Back during the 40's and 50's Jack had often taken his dates to the movies for the sole purpose of 'getting lucky'. The 60's and 70's it had been a good way to forget about the problems in the world. The 80's and 90's it had been for the actual intended purpose: to watch a movie.

Now, sitting on Ianto's couch with Ianto straddling his lap and panting and whispering some of the filthiest things known to man (even 51st century men! Eat your heart out, John Hart!), Jack decided then and there that he never wanted to set foot (or any other part of his anatomy) inside a theater again. Not as long as he had Ianto's couch to sit on.

"So, what--are we--watching?" Jack gasped out as Ianto's very talented tongue made him see stars. His tongue was good at that.

"'Spider Man'. It's a great movie. Remind me to tell you all about it later." How could he be so articulate when Jack was out of breath?

"You--got it."

"Jack…"

"Yes?" Oh do that again!

"Do you by any chance still have your old costume? The one you wore when part of the traveling show?"

"Maybe. Dunno…. Ooh! That feels sooo good! Why?"

"I was kinda thinking that maybe, if you did, I could see what it looks like… Maybe try it on?"

Images of Ianto wearing his old costume swarmed about in his head. Letting out a guttural growl he stood, Ianto clutched in his arms, and drug his lover to the bedroom. He shoved Ianto onto the bed and pressed himself fully on top of him.

Articulation found its' way back to him.

"I'll look in the Archives tomorrow. Tonight though, tonight it's just you and the Captain…."

~_~_~

Date # 11: Work To Do ("Adrift") **

Jack loved it when he and Ianto worked late in the Hub together. It usually ended in a game of Naked Hide and Seek (which Jack always won, mainly because he cheated, haha!) and then Chinese take-away. Tonight though it was different, tonight they were going Weevil Hunting.

Naturally this was a code-phrase for a fun, sex-filled evening. When Jack said he and Ianto were going Weevil Hunting it meant that they were going out to dinner (Italian this time) and then to a four star hotel (can we say Honeymoon Suite?) where they indulged in a full bodied hot oil couples' massage (he did not like that word, ugh) and then a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi.

Sometimes they had to actually catch a Weevil before they could get to the fun part, but it was always worth it. Thankfully tonight they hadn't been interrupted, just delayed. He knew that Gwen wouldn't be able to rest until she found that missing boy. If she knew the truth about Jonah Bevan she wouldn't want to find him.

Oh well, that was a problem he would tackle tomorrow. Tonight he had a gorgeous, naked Welshman sitting in the Jacuzzi with him.

Jack smiled softly as he poured them both a glass of red wine.

"Been a crazy few weeks, huh?" he asked as he handed Ianto his glass.

"Hmm, telepathic vampire weeds sucking my blood, pieces of film running around the city, Owen and Tosh pretending to be Mr. and Mrs. -- nope, all in a days' work for us!" Ianto smiled and leaned back against him, allowing the tubs' jets to massage the muscles that had all ready been oiled down and unknotted. It felt _so_ good.

"Still don't like going into the hothouse anymore, huh?"

"Would you? I mean, really! I can't believe I was taken over by a plant. A stupid, drab looking plant at that! Talk about embarrassing."

Jack chuckled. "I'm just relieved that you're okay. It sucked a lot of blood from you in just a few days. I was getting really worried." _Do it. Tell him now. Tell him you love him._

"Well, it's all over and done. Besides, Owen says I'm fine." Ianto sipped his wine. "But no, I doubt I'll ever willingly go into the hothouse again."

"What about for work?"

"If it's work-related I supposed I'd have to force a smile on my face and endure it."

"Ianto, when I said work, I didn't mean work. I meant when there's _work_ to do in the hothouse, would you be willing to devote your time?"

Ianto looked at him in befuddlement. It only lasted a moment though. After all, his mind was at least as filthy and perverted as Jack's.

"Ah, I see. Well, if there's work to do in the hothouse then I think it's safe to say that I'll be most willing to accommodate."

"Great! For now," Jack said, taking their glasses and setting them aside. "There's work to do in the tub, and in the bed, and on the patio…."

He'd tell Ianto his feelings another day. Right now, there was work to do.

~_~_~

Date # 12: Breakfast in Bed ("Fragments") **

Ianto yawned as he sat up in bed. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and fresh baked scones (blueberry, his favorite!) was a welcome change. Normally he awoke to Jack crushing him to the bed and mumbling about the unnatural and ungodly hour it was that they had to get up. He would then proceed to roll Ianto over and bury his face against his neck in an attempt to get 'just five more minutes, I promise'. Jack was quite possibly the world's biggest teddy bear when it came to cuddling. Oh well, this morning at least he had fresh brewed coffee and fresh baked--

"Jack? Please tell me you didn't start a fire in my kitchen?" Could Jack cook anything that required more than 'just add water, heat five minutes and serve'? He'd never even attempted to use the coffee maker at the Hub!

"Good morning, Tiger Pants!" Jack came into the bedroom wearing a blue apron -- only an apron -- and carrying a tray that was laden down with coffee cups and a plate of buttered scones. "In answer to your question, I'll have you know that I _can_ bake a little. Scones are actually very easy to make. And your coffee maker is much easier to use, thank you!" He flashed his lover a grin as he set the tray down over Ianto's lap and parked his bare bum (just barely hidden beneath the piece of material) on the bed.

"So, what's the occasion?" Ianto reached for a scone and took a bite. Oh, it was so light and fluffy and just sweet enough…. Jack was definitely on breakfast duty from now on.

"Well, we didn't get to finish our lunch date on Thursday, or our dinner date on Friday so I decided that we'd have a 'Breakfast in Ianto's Bed on a Sunday Morning Before We Have To Get Dressed and Go To Work' date this morning."

"Quite a mouthful… speaking of -- no, not like that, Jack! -- this is really good. Sure you didn't buy these, pop them in the oven for a minute to give the flat that fresh baked aroma and just claim to have made them?"

"This from the man who couldn't even boil spaghetti until two months ago without boiling all of the water away?"

"Hey now! That was only one time!"

"Ooh, I love it when you get feisty in the a.m.!"

"What time is it?" Ianto sipped at his (surprisingly good) coffee.

"Just after 6. We got to bed early, so I figured we'd better make the most of it before the world decides that today is the day it's going to end." Jack leaned back and picked up a scone.

Ianto chuckled. "The world's always ending, Jack."

"It sure feels that way. Hey, promise me something, Ianto."

"Anything."

"If one day the world seems to be ending and I start to lose focus, start to drift, remind me of that. Remind me that the world is always ending."

"Why?"

"Because. I want to make the most of this… This time that we have, between Torchwood, aliens and my immortality versus your mortality is so fragile. I don't want to miss a moment of it. So promise me that you won't let me forget that any second I could lose this…. Lose you."

Ianto cocked his head at him. "Jack…"

"I love you."

"Don't."

Jack started in surprise. That certainly wasn't what he'd expected when he chose to declare his feelings for the other man. Feelings that he had kept to himself since before even Lisa.

"Ianto…" Had he been wrong in his understanding of his lover's feelings for him? That hurt, hurt more than dying. Something he was an expert on.

Ianto smiled gently. "Sorry if I upset you. Didn't mean 'Don't say you love me'. I meant 'Don't say you love me when your thoughts are so sad, so desolate'. It kills the mood to be honest." His smile turned cheeky. "No, sorry but the first time you acknowledge your undying love and devotion to me is not going to be after some sappy speech but instead after we finish these scones and we work off the calories, followed by a nice, warm shower. Then, once we have done all that, you may declare your love for me. Not when you're feeling sad. _Got it_?"

Jack stared at his lover in wonder and smiled. It amazed him how quickly Ianto could chase away the bad thoughts. He was the light at the end of Jack's personal tunnel.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and for the record, not only will I remind you whenever you should need reminding but…" Ianto took a deep breath. "I love you too."

~_~_~

Date # 13: Fresh Air ("Exit Wounds")

Jack and Ianto walked slowly down the sidewalk. Not a word had been said since they had left the Hub over an hour ago. No words were needed; they knew that each other was hurting.

Tosh and Owen were gone. How could they not be hurting?

"Let's go out on a date."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, a date," Jack said. He reached down and took Ianto's hand in his. "Hell, maybe we could go away for a few days. Take a break and relax."

Ianto brought his free hand up to rest on the side of Jack's face. He gently stroked his knuckles across the stubble beginning to come through the skin. Jack had lost his brother in addition to two good friends. It wasn't fair.

"How about we go to Tesco and grab some sandwiches and coffee. There's a perfect spot just out of town for a moonlight picnic… We can discuss taking a holiday."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the ground in the very same field where they had first met almost two years ago. They alternated between talking about a weekend getaway and silence as they ate their sandwiches.

Jack took advantage of the silence and gazed intently at his lover's face. He wanted to memorize every feature, every smell, every sound so that one day, years from now he would still be able to recall this wonder, custom-designed just for him person. If he had to go through eternity alone then he would at least, dammit, remember Ianto Jones.

"I love you."

They smiled as they both spoke. As much as Jack hated the word, he and Ianto were indeed a couple.

Jack reached for Ianto and pulled him close. In the field where their lives had first become entangled, through lies and deceit (oh what a tangled web we weave) they spent the rest of the night committing to memory every single, little detail about each other. As the sun came up, they both were fully dressed and ready to welcome the new day. Together.

~_~_~

Outro: You've Been Seen

Captain Jack Harkness smiled as he dressed for dinner. Tonight was a special night. It had been four months since Tosh and Owen had died and it was also the anniversary of his first date with Ianto. They were going to remember their dear friends and celebrate life.

They had been through a lot. Martha and the glowing 'angels', Ianto's week as a woman, helping the Doctor, giant insects and crazed priests, rotten apples, the choir massacre, zombies and a haunted house for starters. It had been a busy four months. But it had been worth it.

Tonight there would be no tears. Tonight Captain Jack Harkness was taking Ianto Jones to the French restaurant by the Memorial. Tonight they were going back to their flat (yes, he had a key now!) and were not going to feel guilty about Owen, Tosh and Gray. They were not going to feel guilty for Lisa or Suzie or for anyone or anything else.

Tonight was about Captain Jack and Ianto Jones.

Jack smiled as his lover, his partner, his soul mate walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark gray pinstriped suit with a dark red shirt.

"Ready to go, Tiger Pants?"

"Always, Captain."

And they wouldn't change it for the world.

THE END

~_~_~

Notes for the different ficlets in order.

Date # 4: At the Mall ("Meat")

Okay, who besides me was offended on Ianto's behalf when Jack acted all broken hearted because of Gwen? Not to mention that it was so obvious that Gwen was trying to get a rise out of Jack…. Oh, and the bit about 'teasing fears away' came from watching the deleted scenes. It's cute and funny, you get to see the silly side of Ianto, watch it if you haven't! You'll "make my day!" "Ahem!"

Date # 9: Confetti ("Something Borrowed")

The interrupted date is from the novel "Pack Animals". They go to a zoo but alien tech gets involved and things get messy. However, Jack does indeed take hold of Ianto's hand and they even walk past a little old couple while still holding hands. AWWW.

Date # 11: Work To Do ("Adrift")

"Plant Life" was featured in the TW magazine as well as in the TW official Magazine Yearbook. It's a Ianto-centered story where our Tea Boy comes under the influence of an alien plant that needs blood to survive. Jack and the others are worried and save the day. Jack crushes the plant and it releases its' hold on Ianto. Jack says the place feels dirty and tells them all that they have to be ready. I always imagined Ianto thinking the hothouse felt dirty as well. And what better motivation for going back to 'the scene of the crime' than a romp with the Captain? Also, please tell me you all get the 'work to do' lines? If not, then I order you to watch "Adrift."

Date # 12: Breakfast in Bed ("Fragments")

I have to say, I really wish that the back-stories of Ianto, Tosh and Owen had been AT least half an episode EACH. We learned so little about them throughout the entire series. They each deserved a little bit more. I cried myself nuts when I learned about poor Owen and Katie! It was too sad.

I included this on the _tiny_, off-chance you haven't seen the scene in (ugh) "Children of Earth" where Ianto wants Jack to "make the most of it" with 30 minutes of Janto fun only to be waylaid by Rhys' "Bloody beans!" The expression on Jack's face when Ianto said, "The world's always ending" made me think that this was a private joke of sorts. Also, I HATE how Jack said "Don't" when Ianto said, "I love you." I parodied that here to show that again, it could have been a private message, sorta like in the movie "Ghost" where she says "I love you" and he says "Ditto" only to be reversed at the end. And it also helped to take the sting out of that heart-wrenching scene in "C of E". Didn't mean for it to get sad, but I wanted Jack to declare his love BEFORE Owen and Tosh die (though the novels/fiction/audios that came after imply that Jack had never said those words. Implied that maybe he kinda talked around it in "Almost Perfect" but not sure if saying "That's one of the things I love about you" could really count as a confession. But that doesn't mean that Jack hadn't said it before, now does it?)

Final notes:

For those who don't know, 'Tiger Pants' come from the book "Trace Memory" and was a cute nickname Jack bestowed upon Ianto when Ianto objected to 'sport'.

Okay, sappy, a little depressing in some spots (sorry, angst is my thing!! My forte!!) but also hopefully amusing where it was supposed to be. I think I got all of the novel/fiction/audio references listed but if anyone notices that I missed any, let me know! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
